


瘟疫铁鸦号

by Captain_tea



Series: overwatch Pirates 三部曲 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pirates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tea/pseuds/Captain_tea
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: overwatch Pirates 三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651996
Kudos: 3





	1. 引子

九月的最后一天，一艘商船在海湾处被发现。它的船名漆在艉楼下面，名为“丰收”。丰收号五日前离港，港口工人还记得它是要往南去的。现下这艘船却被海浪送了回来，在港口西边的海湾处搁了浅。  
上船查看的人吓跑了两个，剩下的人忍着恶臭，把一些东西给扔下海去，海鸟盘旋其上，尖叫不止。  
几天后，酒馆里多了不少流言，有人说丰收号的甲板上到处都是利刃砍伐的痕迹，而那些被扔下海的东西，是水手的血肉尸块。有人说丰收号一准是遭了抢，但谁也说不出为什么会有海贼那么好耐心，把一船的人肢解，放任船漂回去。  
有一个喝醉的男人坚持说他在海鸟中间看到一只黑色的鸟，一只羽毛是利刃，喙看着像铁铸的鸟。  
九月结束了，季风吹了起来。那艘船留在海湾腐朽，传闻则跟着无数风帆出海而去。


	2. Chapter 2

月高星稀，夜色下的大海平静如镜。一艘双桅帆船静悄悄地漂在海面上，它的帆收起了一半，船艉涂着她的名字：天堂号。船上点着灯，不成调的歌从甲板上飘向海面：  
世间宝物千千万  
斐迪知道九成九  
海婊子下的咒  
一船的水手剩骨头  
海怪喜欢什么歌  
人鱼也有吹笛手  
塞壬的嗓子一等一  
要是能听完那一曲  
死个百次也甘心  
阿兹特克的断头台  
波塞冬的三叉戟  
海上所罗门的钥匙在哪里  
如果找到了那魔盒  
记得带上好伙伴  
挂帆须得两人行  
十个船长一个生  
若是看见黑色的船  
便是大祸临头日  
……

“老爹，翻来覆去就这一首。来点新鲜的？”值夜的水手冲唱歌的老者说，老者没几颗完整牙齿，头发全白，手脚倒还利索。这也是当然的，船上容不得半个手脚不利索的闲汉。  
“就这一首，……就这一首就够了！”；老水手咕哝，“这调调比什么都好使，要是听见女人唱歌，就赶紧哼它，越响越好！”  
“我倒是听过女人唱歌，就在苹果桶后面。”有人说，引来一阵笑声。总有人试图把妓女藏在船上，好方便快活。在港口的时候，大家都会睁只眼闭只眼。但要是出了海，船上多一个没有老二的女人，就会厄运临头。  
“我是说在海上！”老水手被年轻人的怠慢弄得很不高兴，“只有一种女人会在海上唱歌！”  
“塞壬。”一个声音插了进来，“老爹，你说的是塞壬，对吧？”  
老者看向插话进来的家伙，那是一个年轻小伙。褐色的头发乱七八糟，下巴上头刚开始长胡子。  
老水手哼了一声：“总算有个懂行的。”  
“杰西，你还当真了？”同伴说，“老爹没有鸦片抽的时候就会乱扯故事。老爹，你讲讲你头发的是怎么白的，那个故事？”  
大家又笑了起来。这个故事老水手讲了很多遍，但行船的日子实在太无聊，再听一遍也是好的。  
老水手不想讲：“今天月亮太圆了，讲它的名字会真的把它引来的。”  
“那就随便讲一个吧老爹。”有人央求道，“你爱讲什么就讲什么。”  
“对，爱讲什么就讲什么。”名叫杰西的年轻人也凑过来。  
“只要别再唱歌就行。”有人插嘴，又是一阵哄笑。  
“行呗，我就讲一个你老婆给你带绿帽的故事。”老水手反唇相讥。哄笑声更大了。  
等到大家都笑够了，老水手把木杯放在木桶上面，清清嗓子。“会讲故事的，这海上有很多。但就一个人，他说自己是第二，就没人能讲自己是第一。这个人住在加斯帕，这个故事就是我从他这里听来的。”  
“很多年前，这个人跟船出海。他不是水手，但擅长鉴宝，是很有名的宝物掮客。所以有的船长会请他跑一趟，去非洲，要不就是新大陆鉴宝贝。  
“他给我看过一本名册，上头画的都是奇奇怪怪的宝贝。‘汤姆，这上面的东西都是无价之宝。’这家伙跟我这样讲，‘谁要是有了一两件，就能称霸海洋’。”  
所有人都被这个开头吸引住了，大家不再说话，就着船上油灯的那点光，屏息认真听。  
“我觉得这简直是胡扯。当年我的头发，还是黑色的。就跟你们都一样。”老者扯下头巾，露出一头灰白的头发，“其实我今年才四十一岁，我看你们也没人信，对吧？不过这个故事今晚不能讲。”  
他重新把头巾戴好，继续往下说。“那一次他跟船出海。那是艘贩奴船，装货很多，吃水很深，准备去开普敦。一天夜里，就跟现在这个天气差不多。”老者指着天上的月亮，“没有风，船也动不了。船长请他讲故事。他也跟我一样，打算讲个稀罕的。就在这个时候…………”  
老水手突然停了下来，声音变得极低：“起雾了……大雾很快把月光都遮了，然后就在雾里头…………出现了……”  
就在这档口，突然起风了。夜里的风凉飕飕的，风帆开始猎猎作响，然后慢慢鼓了起来。“来风了！来风了！”有人喊道，“老爹一会儿再听你说！”值夜的水手各自散开，去伺候风帆索具。  
杰西跑向主桅杆，抓住固定主帆的粗麻绳，倒挂着爬上去。他要爬到桅杆上面去，从最顶的那根开始解缆绳。照理说，桅杆下面的高台有正儿八经的梯子，供水手们爬上去，但几乎没人这样做。那是留给完全不懂行的菜鸟新人的梯子，要是老手踩了它，就是耻辱。但凡能徒手爬上桅杆的水手都好这一口，就跟争强好胜的鲨鱼会等着食物落入深海再开始追逐。  
杰西顺利爬上了主桅的最顶端，他站在横桁上头。风越来越大了，船身摇晃着，他站的地方摇晃得更狠。杰西用脚固定自己，找着白天自己系好的绳头，一圈一圈松开，从左到右。就看见那帆布抖落开来，立马被风灌了个满。顶帆很小，一个人就能安排妥当，杰西咬着绳子，把帆固定在横桁上头。往下看时，中帆和下帆也张开了。满满的风让白帆鼓成半月形。  
下头的人让帆转好角度，固定住。船开始动了，越来越快。  
杰西这才发现，自己爬桅杆之前，忘记吐口水了。要是被老水手看见，准会把他拉下来，逼他重新做一遍再上去。据说要是不这么干，这根桅杆就会记恨，早晚要了水手的命。  
事实上，杰西行船三年，虽然都在近海，也看够了船上的事故。有人从桅杆上头摔下来，摔断了脖子，有人被纠缠的缆绳给抓住，不幸被吊死，有人被风帆给打飞，直接甩出了甲板，落进海里。有人在暴风雨里就这么失了踪。  
想到这里，他不免有点儿心慌。这是他第一次远航，脚下这艘船从英国本土开往新大陆，做的是砂糖生意。虽说是艘商船，却有着不俗的武装。从另一个方面来说，也足够说明路途的凶险。  
杰西站在横桁上头，极力远眺。月色下的大海只能看见近处的波光粼粼，稍远一点的地方就是一片漆黑。  
这个时候，他发现，远处起雾了。  
雾气在海面上扩散。而他的船正在向前进，要不了多少时候，就会进入那片雾气中。  
“喂！起雾了！”他从上往下喊道。待他再次抬起头，杰西看到那雾气里隐隐约约的仿佛有什么东西。  
雾色中出现了一盏昏黄的灯光。紧接着是一艘船的轮廓，那船逐渐变得清晰起来。一艘黑色的大船，正在向他们驶来。  
“一艘黑船！”杰西冲甲板上的大伙喊道。就在这时，他听见炮响。黑船开火了。炮弹在夜色的海面上螺旋飞行，砸上天堂号的甲板。  
木屑四溅，人仰马翻。  
水手们叫喊着，船长从舱室里跑出来。就这会儿功夫，杰西看到那艘黑船调了头，用左舷对准了他们。  
“又要来了——！！！”他怒吼警示。  
果不其然，远处黑船的侧舷亮起数十道火光，两次心跳之后，第二波炮弹撞入天堂号的船体。杰西身子一歪，整个人悬空挂在了桅杆上，他看到主桅的中间被削去了一人高度的一块。主桅正在发出可怕的咔咔声。  
水手们捉住索具，调整风帆，天堂号开始转向，试图抢风逃跑。  
这样不行。杰西心想，他有很不好的预感。他手忙脚乱地从桅杆上爬下，随着方向变化，风帆软踏踏了一会儿，又鼓了起来。他们抢到了风，天堂号开始加速。  
然而就在这个时候，主桅终于支撑不住了。强劲的风撕扯着风帆，主桅发出恐怖的呻吟，从中间的创口开始断裂。水手们叫喊着躲避，那桅杆砸了下去，弄坏了一侧的甲板，摔进了海里。  
反应最快的水手们开始砍索具，巨大的风帆落下来，像给船准备的裹尸布。黑船没有再炮击，它靠了过来。  
老水手在甲板上叫喊，他漏风的牙齿发出让人害怕的声音：“是黑船！黑船！死神来了！是他！是他！铁鸦王和他的瘟疫铁鸦号！他会用铁铸的嘴和利刃的翅膀撕烂我们！”  
“闭嘴吧老爹！”有人推了老水手一把，从木桶后面抽出了滑膛枪和砍刀。  
黑船靠近了。船头挂着一盏灯，灯火穿透迷雾，在黑暗中照亮了船首像，那是一具双手交叉在胸前，戴兜帽的骷髅。   
数十条钩索飞向天堂号的船舷，铁钩牢牢抓住了甲板。有水手企图去拔开它们，被一枪击倒。黑船上的人蜂拥而至，见人就杀。  
杰西在厮杀的人群中闪躲，他爬上尚未断裂的索具，倒挂着往桅杆上面蹿。有人来追他，被他一脚踹了下去。杰西占据高地，以桅杆为掩护。但甲板上的情况太糟糕了。倒在地上的都是天堂号的人。  
杰西往黑船上瞥，他看到了一个男人。那个男人穿着一套深色外套，皮肤很黑，有着形状漂亮的胡子。他站在那儿看着天堂号，高高在上。  
厮杀声越来越小，直至零星。  
除了趴在半截桅杆上的杰西，甲板上已经没有天堂号的活人了。  
船长和其他人退守进了舱室，把门给抵住了，他们透过门上的洞朝外射击，做最后的抵抗。  
黑船上的那个男人做了一个手势。他的手下退开了，在船舱门口围成一圈，留下了空间。男人踩上跳板，从黑船上走了过来。  
杰西看到，这家伙的肩头停着一只鸟儿。这只鸟儿看起来像乌鸦，却有着骷髅形状脸。它安静沉默地待在男人肩头，几乎要让人因为它是一尊铁铸的雕像。  
他走到船舱门口，门后面黑漆漆的洞里伸着好几杆枪。但男人完全没所谓的样子。他开口说话了：“你们把那个东西藏在哪儿了？”  
没有回答。  
男人又等了一会儿。  
还是没有回答。  
他似乎放弃了，转身走开。杰西听到他轻声说了句：“去吧。”只见他肩头的那只鸟儿突然起飞，张开双翅飞向船舱的门。那鸟儿轻轻松松地飞到了洞口，然后钻了进去。  
紧接着，门后传来了尖叫。混杂着枪响，咒骂。一只满是血的手突然伸出，扒住洞口，手的主人在门后凄厉叫唤。但他没叫上多久。  
所有的声音都消失了。那扇门往外倾斜，自动打开。  
门背后都是鲜血和刀痕，那只在门洞上的手掉在地上，手腕处是一道非常平整的断口。血腥味从舱室里弥漫而出，杰西几乎要吐了。怪鸟飞回了男人的肩头，开始抖动翅膀，整理羽毛。鸟儿身上湿透了，因为血。  
几个人走进舱室，往下层甲板去了。杰西还挂在桅杆上，男人转过身来。杰西觉得他一准是看到自己了，因为他动了动手指。接着离他最近的一个家伙就朝杰西走来。  
那家伙轻轻一跳就上了横桁，仿佛会飞一般。他居高临下地看着双手挂住桁的杰西，一只手放在背后。  
这人有一双红色眼睛，黑色面罩遮住了口鼻。  
“源氏，让他滚下来。”深色皮肤的男人说。名叫源氏的家伙伸手拎住杰西的衣领，把他从桁上扯下，往甲板上一丢。整个动作行云流水，一气呵成。  
杰西重重地摔在甲板上，摔得眼冒金星。  
那些黑船上来的强盗围着他。  
“你在这艘船上多久了？”深色皮肤的男人问。  
“……六个月。”杰西回答，他坐在地板上，觉得自己马上就要死了。第一次远航，就要死了。  
“行船的日子呢？”男人又问。  
“五年。”杰西回答。  
那几个进舱室的人回来了，其中一个手上提着一个箱子。深色皮肤的男人看到了箱子，点了点头。  
“这条船完了。”深色皮肤的男人说道。  
“要不是你们来了，她可不会完。”杰西说。  
“她的船长不老实，从我这里偷了东西。”男人说，“如果杀光一艘船的人，会遭天谴。所以要留一个。”  
“但源氏想要一个陪练，而你看起来非常耐砍。”  
“我也想要一个洗甲板的。”边上有人说。  
“帮厨。”有人讲。  
“学徒。”  
“补帆的也少。”  
“让他来洗厕所。”  
“所以你自己选，是留在这里碰运气，还是上船。”男人说，“哦不。”他突然掏出了枪，指着杰西的脑壳，“还是我替你选了，上船。”  
这个时候杰西听见一声呻吟。满脸血污的老水手从板条箱后面跌了出来。“是真的……杰西……这些家伙……都是恶鬼……”  
“老爹！”  
“我就说……那些故事都是真的……！”老水手摇晃了一下，似乎并不在意是谁要了他的命，杰西从未见过他的眼里闪着现在这样的神采。“瘟疫铁鸦号……杰西……瘟疫铁鸦……”  
深色皮肤的男人看着老水手，似乎觉得很有意思。  
“去见证传奇，杰西！见证传奇——”老水手冲杰西喊道，就好像这样能把最后一点儿的生命力传给他。  
天堂号缓缓下沉。她先是因为舱室进水而开始倾斜，船体在水压下发出咔咔的声音，接着她开始下沉，从缓慢到越来越快。杰西站在黑船的船头，看着刚才他所在的甲板沉入水下，接着是主桅，他看着海水漫过横桁，最后没顶。  
有人从后面拍了他一下，让他去帮忙搬东西。天堂号上的糖装在板条箱里，整整齐齐地堆在黑船的舱室里，用网绳捆紧。  
大海恢复平静，黑船张起血帆，向着月亮落下的方向驶去


	3. Chapter 3

杰西站在一块木板上，那木板两头用麻绳吊着，伸出船体，下面就是碧蓝大海。杰西站在那儿，站在晃悠的木板上，他赤着脚，脚底能感觉到木板粗糙的纹理。太阳热烘烘的，晒得人头晕。杰西眯着眼，盯着面前的人。  
源氏也站在木板上，一副如履平地的样子。  
这俩人只有半身的距离。因为木板的长度就那么点。  
众目睽睽之下，大副拿着一口锅和一个锅铲。  
“预备！”  
咣——！  
锅被锅铲敲响的瞬间，杰西怪叫着扑向源氏。  
两人同时举起了武器，两把铁勺。  
铁勺交叉在一起，发出金属碰撞之声，甲板上掀起如浪的叫好。  
“不想死就退开！”杰西张牙舞爪，试图恐吓对手。然而红色眼睛的东方人压根不吃这一套，长铁勺在他手里犹如活蛇。他手腕一翻，勺柄捅向杰西的下盘。  
杰西慌忙躲避，木板摇晃起来，险象环生。他被逼到木板边缘，仅凭一只手抓住麻绳，整个人悬空在外。  
源氏的铁勺杀到，直指杰西咽喉。  
阵阵惊呼下，杰西突然使出了绝招，他一脚蹬开木板，整块木板打起转来。纵然源氏平衡再好，也踉跄了一下。  
就在这档口，杰西扑向源氏。木板狭窄，没处可躲。两人扭打了两个回合，一齐掉了下去。  
扑通，扑通。  
甲板上安静了一个心跳的时间，突然爆发出阵阵大笑。  
“我就知道这小子很能打！”有人说。  
“他完了。源氏会趁他睡觉切他的脚趾。”还有人讲。  
大副叹了口气：“平局。”  
两人脑袋露出水面，划拉了几下，抓住了侧舷上的绳梯。等这俩人一前一后回到甲板上。“你们两个，今天开始去厨房帮工，一人一周。”  
红眼睛的东方人什么都没说，行了个礼就走了。杰西在原地抗议：“是我占上风啊？”  
甲板上人们渐渐散去，各自干活。“你俩都掉水里了。”大副说，“这是规矩。”  
“那下次我把自己捆在木板上好了？这什么烂规矩？”  
“你对铁鸦号上的规矩有什么意见？”大副是个中年胖子，手指跟香肠一样粗。他开始用粗香肠般的手指戳杰西的额头。  
“我以为这船会更——”杰西发现自己读书太少，这会儿居然想不出精准的形容词。  
“更阴森恐怖？更神秘疯狂？”大副替他补全了。  
“阴森恐怖无益身心健康，神秘疯狂也是。”大副说，“在干活的时候让别人这么认为就可以了。私下里还这样，累不累？ ”  
“光治好这群家伙的晕血症就让头儿花了不少心思，要是平日里还搞些血腥恐怖的玩意，大伙非抑郁了不可。”  
“什、什么晕血症？”  
“杀人越货总要见点血吧？”  
“…………你也承认你们干的是杀人越货勾当了！”  
“废话。铁鸦号是海盗船，不是修道院。”大副说。  
关于大海的古怪传闻有很多，瘟疫铁鸦号就是其中一个。传说她深色皮肤的船长用自己的心肝和海神做了交易，让自己的一度沉没的船重新从海底回来。船上死于瘟疫的船员都化身成了黑色的鸟，但凡在天边看到一群鸟盘踞着的黑色大船，所有的商旅都要远远避开，生怕被瘟疫铁鸦看上，变成海底的亡魂。  
她的船员都是杀人不眨眼的恶鬼，百里挑一的好手。没有能在瘟疫铁鸦号的攻击下存活，更别提船长的的魔法——那只铁铸的怪鸟，翅膀是利刃，能将人彻底撕碎。  
“那船长的鸟呢？那一定是邪恶魔法了吧？”  
“它叫‘小中指’，比起杀人，它的看家本事是————”大副说。  
船舷边上有人起哄，一条青蓝色的大鱼从天而降，就被扔到了甲板上。那怪鸟一副得胜将军姿态，降落在船舷上开始梳理羽毛。  
“嗯，今晚吃鱼。”大副拍了拍杰西的肩膀。  
现在杰西对传说是一个字都不相信了。  
莱耶斯在船长室里头。船艉楼里的一间大屋子，桌子后边有一排窗户，窗户下面还有飘窗，搁了乱七八糟的玩意。只要航行的角度合适，船长室里总是阳光满溢，照得左边那面墙壁上的标本骨架们都洋溢着活力。  
那个从天堂号找到的箱子就搁在桌上，箱口大开，显露出里面的东西。  
那是一个三十公分长，颇有厚度的长方形盒子。盒子的材质很像某种石料，表面呈现青灰色，有人工雕刻的痕迹。仔细辨认的话，整个盒子的表面被暗纹分割成很多几何图形，在繁复的几何图形中间，是一张女人的面孔。  
女人闭着眼睛，整张脸毫无生气。盯得久了，内心会升起不舒服的感觉。因为这是一张死人面相。  
死去的女人脸镶嵌在盒子中间。莱耶斯摸过盒子边缘，碰触到暗纹分割之下的某个部分时，那部分居然向盒子内部嵌了进去。紧接着——  
莱耶斯眼明手快地跳了起来。  
大副推开船长室的门。“头儿，甲板决斗完事了。和你估摸得差不多——”大副还想说什么，却因为眼前的景象而噎住。  
船长的椅子被几百支短箭给扎成了仙人掌。那个盒子大喇喇地躺在桌子上。船长不知去向。大副抬头看，发现船长攀在房顶上。  
“你该敲门的。”莱耶斯说。  
“……真是抱歉。”大副由衷地说，脱下帽子在手里捏了几下。莱耶斯从房顶上跳下来，他抽出佩刀，胳膊尽量伸长，用刀尖合上了皮箱。  
“棘手的玩意。”莱耶斯说，“也许我该卖掉它。”  
“无比同意，头儿。”大副说。  
“去找那个人。”莱耶斯把皮箱扣好，放进桌子下面。  
“是要改变航向吗？”大副确认了一遍。莱耶斯点点头，他想坐下，却发现椅子已经废了。“找人来拔了这些箭。”他补充说明，然后走了出去。  
船长来到甲板上了，大副把命令给传下去。整艘船都开始动起来，风帆，船舵。瘟疫铁鸦号在一望无际的碧海上，匀速转了一个方向。  
杰西一边干活一边偷瞄着那个深色皮肤的男人。在天堂号上他已经见过，那家伙从黑夜中出现，看起来像个高傲的国王。  
这会儿国王出现在甲板上，船员们都冲他行礼，然后卖力做着活计。  
铁鸦号乘风破浪起来。  
就在这个时候，瞭望手突然喊了一声：  
“船！九点钟方向！”  
蓝天白云下，一艘清晰可见的船影进入了视线。  
莱耶斯大步走向船头，掏出望远镜。透镜里头可以看清来船高挑的三根桅杆，黄黑侧舷涂装，炮门排列整齐。  
莱耶斯收起望远镜，冷笑一声。“准备开战。”  
大副听清了，他扭头大喊：“全船准备！炮手下甲板！准备作战！”  
高耸的三根桅杆上飘扬着英格兰国旗，比起武装商船来，这艘船狭长又锋利，十足的军舰风格。船艉楼低矮但实用，三排炮门全都从上到下依次打开着。船首像是一头奔腾的独角兽，独角反射着太阳的光辉。  
船头站着一个金发男人。他穿着深蓝色的海军制服，肩章上的流苏和他的头发同色。他接过副官递来的望远镜，朝正前方看。  
视野里出现的那条船，三根桅杆，船身漆黑，帆却是血红色。真是故弄玄虚的勾当。此刻她正扯起了船尾的纵帆，又把横帆都转了个向。那可不是逃跑的姿态。  
嗯哼。有种。  
金发男人露出可媲美阳光的笑容：“全速前进，击沉她。”  
杰西抓着索具，努力绑上既定位置。这会儿铁鸦号的所有风帆都垂直了，看起来船像是静止了一般。但杰西知道，她在抢风。船尾的纵帆，在风力的作用下变成了一个巨大的舵。铁鸦号破开海浪，以恐怖的速度转过方向。风重新灌满了帆，她已经做好了战斗准备。  
“紧张不？”有人问杰西，“别紧张，阴间都是容易紧张的人。”  
“我可没紧张。”杰西强做镇静，“那船什么来头？”  
那人露出一口烂牙，笑得比鬼还难看。“是海军，英国佬，头儿的老对手。”  
“…………咱们不逃跑吗？”杰西有点沉不住气了。  
“没人跑得过 ‘海上屠夫’圣少女号——”对方像是在说一件特别值得夸耀的事情，“瞧瞧这娘们，炮门都打开了咧！”  
“…………”  
也许传说还是有点说对了，这船上确实都不是什么正常人。  
天公很作美，风力一直在增强。两艘船都张了满帆，几乎同时抵达有效炮击范围。  
首轮炮击谁都没占上便宜。半公里的海域开外，双方兜兜转转，仿佛在寻找对方弱点的两个女剑客。  
这个时候，圣少女号发出了信号，那多半是一面可以折射光线镜子。闪烁几次之后，铁鸦号的瞭望手开了腔：“头儿，对方说‘脱下你的裤子投降’。”  
“告诉他，‘不想受苦就给自己一枪’”莱耶斯脸色一沉。  
过了一会儿。  
“头儿！圣少女号没有回复，它向我们冲来了！”  
“调整船头！”船长说，“接舷准备。”

“长官，真的要接舷？”副官对金发男人说。  
“对~”金发男人快活地说，“让小伙子们准备好~”  
下一轮炮击袭来。双方的炮弹在两船之间的海域飞来横去。圣少女号要比铁鸦号快一点点，炮弹飞上甲板，砸断了两根护栏。  
一颗炮弹就砸在杰西脚边，砸出了一个坑，滚进二层甲板。杰西听到下层的人大呼小叫，八成是被炮弹给砸坏了脚趾。  
但对方也没占尽优势，铁鸦号的火炮虽然更难倒腾开，但炮弹更重更大。只要一发就够对方好受。  
圣少女号占据有利位置，然而阳光眷顾的是铁鸦号。碧波大海上，两艘船越来越近，越来越近。

杰西已经能看到对方甲板上的海军士兵了。一口烂牙的水手抽走杰西手里的铁勺，换上一把刀。  
就听着一阵巨响。两艘船擦在了一起。刹那间，双方人马扑向彼此。  
杰西看到那个叫源氏的东方人冲在最前头，后面跟着其他亡命徒。根本没有战线可言，铁鸦号的甲板、圣少女号的甲板，所有人都搅在一起厮杀。  
杰西在刀光剑影里寻找对手。可没什么人对上他，大伙都忙着，就他一个落了单。他冲过去想帮烂牙的忙，但后者和一个海军士兵扭打在一块儿，压根没有他能帮忙的角度。然而在这样的场合里，提着刀晃悠也太不像话了。杰西思考了几秒钟，只得摆出一副要与那不存在的对手决一死战的架势，怒吼狂奔地冲向船尾，然后再依样画葫芦地冲回来。  
莱耶斯的刀尖刺中敌人，推开，好让他们把路让出来，他像旋风一般卷过甲板，冲远处的一个金发男人吼道：“啊哈，杰克莫里森！你这个没种的娘们！”  
那个金发男人有一对蓝色眼睛，他站在桅杆的高台上，居高临下，挺剑就刺。   
“得有人教教你礼貌！”他说。   
“你以为这样就能逮到我，嗯？”莱耶斯跳上高台，两人立刻斗到一起。  
“你的好运到今天就结束了！”蓝眼睛的金发恶魔说。  
“我看不见得。”  
“你总是盲目自信。”  
刀剑相击，分开，再相击。两个人绕着桅杆，卯足了劲想把对方捅个窟窿。然而势均力敌的剑技让这件事变得很难。

这个时候，天色突然变了。阳光失去踪影，风徒然增大。海天连线的地方变得模糊又阴沉，一片巨大的暗云翻滚着接近。“不速之客。”黑皮肤男人说。  
“看起来是场挺厉害的暴风雨。”金发男人显得很镇静，“你怕了？”  
“你觉得呢？”莱耶斯的一剑划过金发男人所站的位置，后者向后跳了半步。  
“就算暴风雨也不能阻止咱们分胜负，对吧？”金发男人灵活走位，攻其下盘。  
“哼哼。”莱耶斯说。  
风越来越急，暗云笼罩而来。雨点的先遣部队已经驾到。  
这个时候，莱耶斯突然一发佯攻，然后跳下高台狂奔。  
“这就想跑？”金发男人紧追不放。  
“白痴才会在暴风雨里死磕！”莱耶斯说，“撤退！撤退！”他一路喊着，逃向自己的船。  
铁鸦号的水手们反应很快，退潮一般撤了回去。“怎么着！你那艘小破船看到暴风雨是不是想找个靠谱的大船挂靠一下？”莱耶斯砍断最后一根钩索，冲圣少女号上的金发军官说。  
在海浪和风力的作用下，两艘船逐渐远离。风越来越大了，水手们忙不迭地收帆，一刻也不敢怠慢。   
谁也没发现，那个从天堂号上捞来的年轻人杰西不见了。

当杰西意识到自己错过撤退信号的时候，已经太晚了。  
他往包围住自己的人墙缝隙里瞅了一眼，只看见逃之夭夭，速度飞快的铁鸦号的背影，已经在海天连线处化为了一个黑点。  
而周围，那些穿着新旧制服的海军们，全都盯着他。此刻他恨不得自己突然能变成个臭虫，逃进甲板缝里。  
人群分开，走进来一个人。他有一头金发，一对湛蓝眼睛。看起来是个好人，但那微笑下头藏着什么不好的东西，就像是水底下的恶魔。雨点打在“恶魔”额头，弄湿了他的金发。  
“你现在在想什么？”他问杰西。  
“最好有个雷能劈了铁鸦号的桅杆。”杰西说。


	4. Chapter 4

一场暴风雨席卷了加斯帕北部的海域，然后还兜兜转转，横扫了很多倒霉的船只。它先是用强劲的风把那些来不及收帆的船给扇上几巴掌，扇断桅杆，让全船人尖叫。接着大雨跟着大浪一起，把稍小些的船抛向半空中又落下。水手们除了忙着呕吐就是祈祷，船舱里的人跟东西则一起翻滚，做足了运动。  
不少人因为船也在惊涛骇浪中翻滚，并且翻过去就再也没有滚回来而葬身鱼腹。  
不过这场兜兜转转，持续了好久的暴风雨倒是让加斯帕港口生意兴隆。  
暴雨里不止一艘船冲进港口，港口管理忙不迭地给这些船腾位置，只根据大小，不管国籍不管是不是正派人士。船员们也不会细想，在瓢泼大雨和远处隆隆的雷声中，他们只想快点两脚着地。  
而港口的酒馆旅店已经摆开了排场，好接纳这些死里逃生的海员。  
莱耶斯坐在靠窗户的一张木桌边。外头电闪雷鸣，雨水像幕布一样从屋檐上淌下。铁鸦号是较早抵港的船，却是离港口很远的一艘。它擦着暴风雨的边过去，以最短的路抵达了港口。船员们都在说，换做其他人，绝对没有同暴风雨起舞的胆。他们会远远地绕开这能碾碎一切的恶魔，躲到安全的海域去，或者哪个犄角疙瘩的海湾，在外围的风雨里过一夜。  
但莱耶斯不，他在船头问船员，问他们想不想找个暖和的地方，有可以烘干衣服的炉子和热食，最重要的是有酒。  
大家说当然想。  
那就这样吧。黑皮肤的男人指着天边那一片电闪雷鸣和几乎已经肉眼可见的风暴云团，加斯帕港口就在这个魔鬼的背后。我们去那里，见见老朋友。  
如果是其他船，其他的船长，船员们一准会觉得他疯了，他是要把大家带进死地。但这会他们可是站在铁鸦号的甲板上，说这话的是加布里埃尔莱耶斯。那就不一样了。  
所有人都吼起来，仿佛战吼可以逼退风暴一般。  
然后瘟疫铁鸦号，这艘黑色的大船就冲向了风暴所在的方向。  
四个小时后，他们在狂风骤雨中靠港，摇摇晃晃地驶入泊口。待这庞然大物停稳当，港口管理跑上前去索要通行文书时，被塞了一小袋子钱。  
“暴风雨就要来了，是吧？”港口管理随口说，“你们真好运气。”他在大雨中偷偷摸摸抖开小钱袋，看到里头钱币的数量，就放下心来。  
这群像鬼魅似的船员从这艘大船上面下来。“这可是泊口最好的位置！离岸近！出港方便！”他认准领头的那个是管事的，冲他献殷勤。  
领头的人看了他一眼，悠然停下。他从口袋里又掏出三枚金币，贴上港口管理的脑门。这个动作诡异极了，因为脑袋是死人下葬时放钱的地方。好让他渡过冥河时有钱付船费。  
港口管理不说话了，脑门的金币掉下来，落在他的手心里。他目送这群鬼魅一般的船员，在领头的黑皮肤男人带领下往酒馆走去。  
酒馆门口钉了一支锈迹斑斑的铁锚。招牌上写着：淹死鬼之家。它面朝港口，用戏谑的名字来告诫人们，不要小看大海。寻常人会觉得这酒馆的名字丧极了。事实上，寻常的海员也不喜欢这个地方。  
只有那种能理解酒馆老板幽默的家伙会进来，全盘接受这里的辣土豆和朗姆酒。  
莱耶斯的脚搁在木桌上，靴子扔在窗台上晾。他们称这个位置叫做船长之位，只有一船之主才有资格晾靴子。  
大副在他左边，那个叫源氏的年轻人在他右边，正用凶狠的眼神扫视周围。酒馆里不乏凶徒，，但不管是脸上有刀疤的私掠船船长，还是做黑奴生意的贩子，都在这年轻人的眼神下败下阵来。  
这个年轻人身上有一种疯狂的气味，就好像把他独自扔在甲板上，他会跟风帆打上一晚上的架。  
“小中指”找了一根横梁，在对付一根不知道是动物还是人的指骨。  
“加比！”一个男人走上前来，“你居然还没有死，太让人失望！”  
“没操过你娘我舍不得死。”莱耶斯放下脚，站起来和对方拥抱。  
“那我娘一定会很高兴。”男人说，“瞧你这一身湿，海婊子吹起来真给劲，是不是？”  
“给劲得要死，我的桅杆差点保不住。”  
对方下流地笑起来，“你的‘桅杆’也有保不住的时候？”  
“知道么？”他凑过来对莱耶斯说，“你的赏金又涨了。”  
“怎么可能？我最近可是秉公守法，只做普通生意。”  
“去你妈的。你会做守法生意？加勒比海怎么还没变成处女开苞时那般红？”  
“不过往好处想，你的赏金越高。我关于你那个‘只用大屌就击败了十艘海军舰船’的故事就能卖更好。”男人说，他戴了一顶镶有孔雀羽毛的帽子，背后是一把怪里怪气的琴。  
“饶了我，行不行？”莱耶斯呻吟了一声。  
“不行， 快告诉我你最近的戏码。越下流越好。”对方说。  
“你要是能给我找到一个敢出价的，我倒是有个故事可以给你讲。”莱耶斯说。  
“多敢出？”  
莱耶斯伸出一根手指。“一万金币，金路易杜卡特都可以。”  
男人好像被烫到了眉毛似的跳起来。“你这是要养一支军队？海婊子的奶头哟！什么东西那么值钱？”  
莱耶斯不说话，看着对方跳脚。  
“等等、让我猜猜……”男人说，“受诅咒的天使雕像？装着灭世风暴的魔瓶？还是能让人永生不死的翡翠鼻烟壶？”  
“都不是。”莱耶斯说，“是‘莎乐美的魔盒’。”  
“操！”男人尖叫一声，“…………那是什么东西？”  
“…………”  
“少废话，快给我去找买家。老子不想带着这个惹祸的玩意到处跑。”  
“等等，我想起来了。莎乐美的魔盒！”男人夸张地叫起来，“那不是斐迪的魔法奇物名册上的玩意？麦哲伦•斐迪南！”  
男人的声音太响，引的红眼睛的东方人瞪了他一眼。  
“如果找到了那魔盒/记得带上好伙伴/挂帆须得两人行——”男人干脆唱了起来，声音清亮动听。  
“每次你亮嗓子，我都觉得这个声音只会讲些荤段子太可惜了，罗兰。”莱耶斯沉着脸说。  
“胡说，我讲的都是受欢迎的段子。”被喊作罗兰的男人说，“再说我的本职是宝物掮客，加斯帕的罗兰，这辈子只跟宝物打交道。”他吹嘘道，“手册上说魔盒是腓尼基人的宝贝，亚历山大大帝也得到过他，不过他觉得自己就能征服世界，所以完全没理会。后来嘛……他病死途中，魔盒被他的波斯侍从带走，不知去向。你是怎么弄到它的？”  
“说来话长。”  
“听说它是个巧妙的机关盒？”  
“巧妙得‘要命’。”莱耶斯把‘要命’两个字说得很重。  
“行，我给你去找接手的。但我要先看看魔盒。”罗兰说。  
莱耶斯翻了翻白眼。他伸手从桌下提起了一个皮箱。  
皮箱打开，又合上。光是这一小会的功夫，就让宝物掮客一副心跳停止的样子了：“我要是个姑娘，现在一准张开双腿了。”  
“我不管你是不是想张开双腿，你已经啰嗦到我想往你两腿中间扎一刀。”莱耶斯说，“找个买家，这对你来说不是难事。“他收起了箱子。  
“嘿，当然不算难事。不过先听我讲一句，最后一句。”罗兰说，“你好像有客人来了。”  
莱耶斯转过身去，恰好看到酒馆的门打开，外头的风雨一下子灌了进来，靠近门口的酒客叫骂起来，让人赶紧把门关好。  
但门口的家伙就是让门开着，一点也不顾及他人的感受。靠门口的酒客一副想动刀子的样子，但是又不敢。淹死鬼之家不准动粗，不然会被老板扔到猪圈里。  
但莱耶斯觉得还有一个原因，无论是特别想动刀子还是特别不敢动。站在门口的人穿了一身深蓝色的海军制服，肩章是漂亮的金黄色。  
那家伙春光满面地站在那儿，从头发梢到靴子尖都在淌着水。在他身后的门外头，暴风雨正在咆哮。  
“天气不错啊！”他冲酒馆里所有人打招呼。  
没有人说话，所有人都看着他。那架势就好像他就是暴风雨本身，又恨又不敢招惹。  
“真是脑子坏掉了。”莱耶斯咕哝。  
走进来的是杰克•莫里森。穿着海军制服，头发和肩章一样是金黄色，眼睛犹如风和日丽的大海颜色的男人，只此一个。  
他看起来和善又亲切，和背后的暴风雨是个鲜明对比。  
但莱耶斯会建议所有不了解杰克莫里森的人：宁愿冲进暴风眼里头，也不要去招惹这个看起来很和善的人。  
要知道和善和恐怖并不矛盾。平静的大海也能淹死人呢！  
更何况是这个加勒比海上的蓝眼睛恶魔。  
总之杰克莫里森，英格兰皇家海军少将就这样走进来了。他身后跟着几个海军士兵，把他当做女王一样护卫。这家伙慢吞吞地把酒馆门关好，笑嘻嘻地走进来了。  
莱耶斯慢慢地把脑袋放低，企图和桌子齐平，好达到隐形的目的。  
这当然是没可能的。金发男人一眼就扫到了他所在的位置。  
“黑妖精！”他特别高兴地说，蹦跶过来了。  
“………………你再讲一遍？谁是黑妖精？”莱耶斯的心一沉。  
“你呀。”这个金发男人完全不知道羞耻是什么东西，当然也可能是装的。  
“怎么了？不欢迎我？”金发男人说。周围一圈人都看着他。那眼神就跟刀子一样，巴不得能把他插成一头箭猪。  
但这个男人全然没所谓的样子。“淹死鬼之家不准打架，谁先动手谁完蛋。”他说，“在我还是个普通水手的时候，可没少光顾这里。”  
“你还有当普通水手的时候？我还以为你打娘胎里出来就是官老爷呢。”莱耶斯说。  
“我也想那样不是，服役的那几年除了捉跳蚤的本事日渐见长，一点用都没有。”金发男人特别自来熟，把大副给挤到了一边，自己坐下了。  
大副企图抗争，但是失败。他想来硬的，却看到老板的眼神往这儿一瞟，吓得不敢再动。外头暴雨正下得欢，谁也不想被去猪圈过夜。  
所以金发男人就厚脸皮地占到了一个位置。  
“你自谦过了头。”莱耶斯说，“特拉法海战里，你的名气可不小。二十三艘英国舰本该彻底完蛋，却因为一个混小子的天才策略逃出生天。”  
“这事你都知道？升官典礼上我都吓死了。”金发男人说，“好了言归正传——”  
莱耶斯看着他。  
“——把‘莎乐美的魔盒’交出来，那可是属于我们大英帝国的东西。”  
黑皮肤男人从鼻子里哼了一出来：“你叫它一声，它就会给你唱‘不列颠万岁’么？”  
“其他我不知道，不过我觉得你倒是有可能过一会要给我唱不列颠万岁。”杰克说。  
气氛开始紧张。  
两边人数对等，打起来谁也不好说。其他桌上的酒客也转过头来，打算看一场好戏。  
“呃，我觉得你们可以冷静一下。”罗兰说。“加比想找个买家，官老爷您想要那个魔盒。这不是一拍即合的事儿嘛！”他怂恿道，“您们的女王打算出多少钱？”  
“他的赏金那么多，买他一条命，够不够？”金发青年说。  
莱耶斯冷笑。  
这生意瞬间就没法谈下去了。  
“你知道我有多想砍了你吗？”莱耶斯说。  
金发男人张开手：“估计同我想抓你上绞架的欲望差不多。”  
“那行，就在这儿了结吧。用男人对男人的方式。”黑皮肤的男人说。  
杰克莫里森瞟了一眼窗外的瓢泼。“你确定？外头可是漏了天了。”  
“你舍不得那身好衣服了？”  
“………………”  
然后这俩人就一起站起来，往门外走去。  
酒馆大门瞬间被看客挤满。  
莫里森把衣服脱了，交到一个小弟手里，只穿一件衬衣。他走到雨里，衣服瞬间湿透。距离他不远的地方，黑皮肤的男人动动肩膀，摆好了架势。  
两人都手无寸铁，酒馆打架的升级版，谁动刀子谁是孬种。  
“老哥，要我说预备吗？”罗兰凑在人堆里， 显摆他与莱耶斯的关系。  
“不用！”在雨里头的两个人一齐说，然后冲向彼此。  
莱耶斯率先挥出一拳，莫里森矮身闪过，他从下往上出击，莱耶斯的下巴挨了一拳。但这一拳完全没给黑皮肤男人造成影响，他咧嘴笑了，立马还给对方一拳。  
莫里森有点眼冒金星，他飞快移动，脚下泥泞四溅。试探的几回合过去，莱耶斯没有任何破绽。  
两人差不多高，海盗头子更壮一些。但金发男人有着其他优势，酒馆门口的看客们发现，这个海军军官竟然有着一整套街头打架的技巧。  
叫好的人开始分成了两派，然后为了支持各自的选手大打出手。莫里森的手下一开始很慌张，毕竟除了他们之外，这里哪个都不像是正派人。但是混战开始没多久，他们就发现了新的盟友，那些觉得他们的头儿“很酷”的海盗，竟然帮着他们抡自己人。  
一半人摔在泥地里，另一半人则忙着痛打对手。  
莱耶斯和莫里森的决斗也进行到了白热化阶段。简单来讲就是，谁也打不过谁。  
“你就这点伎俩？！”黑皮肤男人一张嘴就喝了一嘴的风。  
“对付你只要这点就够！”莫里森抽空把头发往后薅，但没什么用。  
两个人的眼睛都快睁不开了，全凭一口气在摸索对方。  
风雨中有个人拿着提灯，从港口一路跑来。然而这里谁也没在意，这个人茫然地看着打成一团的酒客，不知道自己手上的这个消息该通知谁。  
他捉住正打算溜到更安全的地方看戏的罗兰，结结巴巴喊：“那艘黑船的船长在哪里！”  
罗兰的脑袋也被雨浇得不太好使。他眨巴眼睛了半天，才意识到对方口中的“黑船”是指铁鸦号。他指着场地中间的莱耶斯，正想说什么，却被两个扭打在一起的人给撞到了一边。  
罗兰意识到这样不行，他摸到酒馆里面，跑去后厨。  
“莱因哈特！”他喊，“让外头那群疯子停一停！”  
厨房后面，一个伟岸的身影缓缓从灶台后面升起。  
大地颤动，一个脸上有刀疤、灰白胡子灰白头发的男人大步流星走进混战，他捉起一个海盗，往外扔去，那家伙就摔进了边上的马厩。莱因哈特往前走，又捉住一个，往地上一敲，对方就跟波斯地毯一样再没起来。罗兰和港口来的男人跟在他身后，看他一路走一路清理，身后“尸”横遍野。  
最终他走到莱耶斯和莫里森交战的位置，把两个人从地上拎起来，抖开，再放回地上。全程这个灰白胡子的大汉不说一句话，他足以媲美山丘巨人的身高就是发言。  
“老哥，你的船被人开走了！”罗兰捉住莱耶斯的肩膀，“铁鸦号！铁鸦号被人开走了！”  
“啥？不可能？”莱耶斯看样子还没反应过来。  
“当然可能。”莫里森说，他脸上青一块紫一块，却一副计谋得逞的派头，“我派人干的！瘟疫铁鸦号！现在归大英帝国了！”  
“不然我为啥要在这里跟你打公猪架？”杰克莫里森说，“加比，你就没想过多派些人手在船上守着？”  
“一定是因为你觉得没人能从泊口里偷走你的宝贝船！”他兴高采烈，就差没在雨里跳两下踢踏舞。  
一杆枪抵住了杰克莫里森的脑门，金发男人瞬间住了嘴。  
“很好。”莱耶斯举着枪说，“那咱俩只能换一换了。”


	5. Chapter 5

圣少女号起航了。她原本船首像的位置现在捆着一个男人。杰克莫里森被捆得结结实实，吊在船首像的位置。  
“有这个东西的保佑，我们一定会顺风顺水。”莱耶斯如今成了圣少女号的临时代理船长，他指着杰克说。  
没有人有异议，虽然大家觉得“这个东西”一定会招来厄运。毕竟没有鲨鱼会用虎鲸做船首像。海盗是鲨鱼，那杰克莫里森就是专吃鲨鱼心肝的虎鲸。  
事情就是如此，虽然瘟疫铁鸦号被开走了，并且始作俑者死活不肯说出船的下落，于是莱耶斯只有勉为其难登上圣少女号。  
事实上，从街头打架开始，莱耶斯身边那个叫做源氏的年轻人就不见了。  
杰克莫里森很诧异他的船怎么还停在港口，然后那个年轻人就在船头露了脸。“你以为我看到你跑去酒馆就什么事情都没做吗？”莱耶斯说。  
“我不想在这种方面都和你想到一块去了。”杰克莫里森干巴巴地说。  
“事实就是想到一块去了！快走！”莱耶斯拿枪捅了捅他。  
圣少女号是一艘漂亮狭长的战舰，三层甲板，整齐的黄黑涂装，船底刷的是白料。莱耶斯不禁想，海军委员会给这小子的待遇可真好。要知道白料可是贵得很，这玩意涂在船底能管一年，藤壶完全长不上去。难怪这艘小娘们快如闪电。  
莱耶斯踱到船长室翻看航海日志和其他东西。圣少女号的船长室几乎没有任何船长，也就是莫里森的私人物品。能想到这个以追杀海盗为乐的蓝眼睛恶魔的私人生活有多简单，那一准是因为所有的乐趣都用在了追杀海盗身上了。  
他翻开航海日志，扉页上写着一句话：  
我不会对海盗赶尽杀绝的，因为如果世界上再没有海盗，我就要失业了。——杰克•莫里森  
…………这个混账。  
过了一会，大副敲门进来。  
“怎么了？”莱耶斯问。  
“头儿，……大伙都快受不了了。”大副说。  
莱耶斯走出船长室，刚踩上甲板就听见一阵鬼哭狼嚎的声音，那个绑在船头的男人正在引吭高歌。而莱耶斯的手下都在捂着耳朵干活。  
“…………”  
一曲毕，杰克莫里森意犹未尽，开始朗诵起弥尔顿的诗：“心灵！一个神奇的地方！心灵能把天堂变成地狱！也能把地狱变成天堂！”  
“停！给我停！”莱耶斯抽出佩刀敲敲船头。  
绑在船头的男人闭嘴了。“午饭时间到了。”他说，“放我下来，我要吃饭。”  
“你以为这是度假么？”莱耶斯说。  
“这可是我的船。”一阵风吹来，金发男人晃悠了一下。  
“现在是我的了。你要是不肯告诉我，你的手下把瘟疫铁鸦号开去了哪里，你就一直吊着吧，这种日晒和海风，可以把你变成一块漂亮的肉干。”  
“要是变成了肉干，你就永远不知道铁鸦号去哪里了。”金发男人说。  
“…………”  
“现在可是我占上风！”莱耶斯大怒，伸刀去捅莫里森的鼻子，“你的小命在我手里！”  
“我的小命不值钱，但你的铁鸦号可是心头肉。”莫里森被戳得脑袋歪向一边，瓮声瓮气地反驳。  
“…………”  
“来个人！把他解下来！我要砍了他！”莱耶斯说。  
“头儿您最好冷静一点。”大副说。  
“虽然不怎么中听，但他说的是事实。”罗兰讲。  
“你从哪儿冒出来的？”莱耶斯说。  
“我想给‘巨屌传奇’增加点新料。”这个靠说下流低俗故事糊口的宝物掮客说。  
“滚。”  
“魔盒还在你身上对么？”船头传来飘忽的喊声，杰克莫里森一边被风吹得晃悠，一边冲这边喊。  
“撇去我的小命不算。我们真的可以做个交易~”风声飘荡，男人也跟着飘荡。“我手上有瘟疫铁鸦号。你手上有圣少女号，还有魔盒。”  
“你手上有魔盒，但你不知道怎么打开它，对吧？”莫里森说，“要不然你也不会想办法卖掉它。毕竟它的价值可要比一万金币贵得多！你知道它为什么叫莎乐美的魔盒？不是因为它有七重机关，能随便把人弄死，还因为它有莎乐美向希律王许愿的特性，它本身就是个无价之宝！”  
“…………这个海军少将比我这个宝物掮客还了解多了。”罗兰虽然不服气，但也坦率承认。  
“那当然！”杰克还在那儿晃荡，“英格兰皇家海军有个部门专门研究斐迪南魔法奇物手册。比你们这些单打独斗的笨蛋海盗可牛多了！”  
“头儿我支持你砍了他。”大副突然说。  
莱耶斯的脸皱成了一团。  
几分钟后，杰克莫里森的两只脚踩上了甲板。“你知道打开魔盒的办法？”莱耶斯把他为数不多的耐心掰成一小块一小块，每次开口都只放出去一点。  
“对我知道。”  
“讲给我听。”  
“不行。”  
“……你是不是想喂鱼？”  
“不想。”  
交涉又进入了死胡同。  
说实话，莱耶斯从来没有遇到过这种人物。不怕死的硬汉他见过很多，那种硬汉会让你感到棘手，但只要动点酷刑，往伤口浇海水，当着他的面一根根切掉他的手指，喂老鼠。其中很大一部分会投降，另一部分则是如愿地死掉。  
但杰克莫里森不同。他根本游离在规则外，是一个不仅让你动刑的机会都没有，还会拿着刑具剔牙齿，和吃手指的老鼠聊天的货色。  
如果说瘟疫铁鸦号和莱耶斯够得上被编进书里的传奇，那么这个叫杰克莫里森的海军少将也绝对是传说的一部分。他们都身处寻常人没法抵达的奇怪世界，这个奇怪世界与寻常人的世界紧密相连，但又无法逾越。所以人们才编出了那些故事，把这些传奇家伙归于虚构，好让自己的精神不至于失常。唯有那些坚信故事的人，唯有那些家伙中的幸运儿，方能有机会踏入其中。  
甲板上的气氛很尴尬。莱耶斯非常非常想把眼前这个金发蓝眼的男人推下船去，尽管那实在有违一个船长的身份。兴许是感知到了对方的杀意，金发男人小心翼翼地走到离船舷稍远的另一边。  
“首先，把魔盒拿出来。”莫里森说。  
装着魔盒的皮箱拿来了。“斐迪南魔法奇物手册上只说了一部分，那是因为麦哲伦斐迪南自己也不知道。莎乐美的魔盒也是后世的人给它加上去的名字，其实它跟那个跳舞的女人一点关系都没有。”  
“最早它是被腓尼基人发现的，他们用了很多办法，才找到打卡魔盒的思路。嗯，奴隶制。你懂的。”  
“后来魔盒落到了马其顿人的手里，据说亚历山大大帝倒是可以打开，不过他对这种东西没兴趣。”  
“据说他临死前后悔过，但记录其生涯的书记官把这段给删去了。毕竟他们的王必须是完美的。但他的波斯侍从偷听到了那句话，连同魔盒一起被他偷走。那句话是‘我再也找不到一个能与我一同打开魔盒的人了。’一般认为他指的是赫费斯提翁。“  
他打开箱子，从里面拿出了魔盒。  
“我大英帝国必将成为海上霸主，所以必须掌握这些神秘的东西。女王成立了特殊部门，专门在文献中研究，而海军也有一个特别的指令，在巡航中发现所有关于魔法奇物的信息，必须如实上报。至于那些商人，如果找到货真价实的珍奇，则会拿到奖金甚至爵位。”  
“啊哈，虽然从来没有见过实物，不过确实如此啊。”莫里森拿着魔盒翻来覆去，“这是一个机关盒。只要按对了机关，就不会被干掉。”  
“而正确的机关也有迹可循，看这表面的纹理，一共是七种——”  
“我明白了。”莱耶斯说，伸手去拿盒子。  
“你明白了？我还没讲到关键的点呢。”莫里森挡开他的手。  
“不要小看我。”黑皮肤男人抓住了盒子。  
但金发男人寸步不让。“小看你，不不不我不小看你。亲爱的小加，你是海盗里头最棘手的一个，可能因为你读过书。”  
“我不仅读过书，还知道操你妈莫里森怎么念。”海盗头子说，手上暗暗使劲。但对方显然也不愿意放手。两个人保持着最后克制，进行着角力。  
“你当真弄明白了？这可是要死人的。”  
“我还以为杰克莫里森是个不怕死的硬汉。”莱耶斯冷笑。  
“要放弃只有现在。假设我们中间会有一个人逃跑，那个人肯定不是我。”金发男人死死抓着盒子。  
“别硬撑了，你的脸已经开始发青了。”黑皮肤男人说。  
斗争进行到了白热化。如同叼住同一片肉的两头猛禽，周围的世界在他俩眼中已经不存在了。  
“啊哈，既然你觉得这样也可以！”杰克突然按下了盒子表面的一个机关，那机关立马凹陷了下去了，眼看着暗器就要从里头弹出。  
“给我出难题，你还嫩了点！”莱耶斯飞快地摁住了机关的另一头，暗器缩了回去。  
“那这样如何！”金发男人变本加厉，两只手都摁了上去，盒子表面开始变化，有奇怪的黑烟即将冒出。  
“你吓不到我！”莱耶斯以拖盘的姿势擒住盒子的其余部分，手指飞快地点在女人脸周围一圈的滑块上。  
黑烟消散了。  
“才刚刚开始呢！”  
“还有什么招你就使出来！”  
两个男人开始冲彼此叫嚣，手法复杂得周围人已经看不清了。  
“是不是得有人阻止一下他们？”宝物掮客罗兰不确定地说。  
“我还想多活几年。”大副老实交代。  
“这玩意不会把船炸了吧？”罗兰还是很担心。  
“……反正也是海军的船。”大副说，“你会游泳么？”  
“一把好手。”  
“那就行。”  
与魔盒的恐怖伎俩博弈的过程，两人似乎都已经忘记了最初的目的。而似乎是为了要提醒他们似的，莱耶斯针对莫里森摁上的最后一个机关滑块，那块东西彻底凹陷了下去。紧接着魔盒表面的女人脸睁开了眼睛。魔盒以它为中心开始变化，一层一层打开。  
莱耶斯看了看莫里森，发现莫里森也正在看他。  
两个人同时放手，魔盒掉在了甲板上。  
魔盒还在变化，一层，两层，三层。最终停止在了第七层。那女人脸睁着眼睛，张开了嘴。从它的口中吐出了一卷东西。  
杰克眼明手快，抓住这卷东西拆开，这卷东西看上去像某种动物的皮。平铺开之后上面赫然是一张海图。

杰西抱着桅杆，雨点打在他身上，身后是海军士兵的惨叫声。他只知道死死抱住桅杆，让自己看起来像是这艘船的一部分。然而他知道，这大概骗不过这艘船。瘟疫铁鸦号聪明着呢，不仅聪明还诡计多端。  
事情要从杰西被遗忘在了圣少女号的甲板上说起。面对荷枪实弹的英国海军，他只能自报家门，说自己是被虏上铁鸦号的良民。眼前的金发男人想了好一会，杰西都以为他要识破自己的谎言了。然而那位金发男人却露出了笑容，在即将到来的暴风雨面前笑得阳光灿烂。  
“这么讲，你至少看到过铁鸦号的样子，上过她的甲板。”他快活地说，“你觉得你的船长会去哪儿？”  
“我……不知道？”杰西不确定地说。风开始急，雨点越来越大。甲板摇晃的幅度让人不安，金发男人止住了水手们收帆的势头。  
“那家伙一准会向风暴挑战。”金发男人的蓝色眼睛里头有什么东西在燃烧。杰西不确定，可能是好胜心、斗志之类的玩意。  
“他就是这样的人。”杰克莫里森走到船头，一脸高兴，“简直蠢得让人忍不住要放他一马。”瘟疫铁鸦号的身影已经小到几乎看不见了。而远处的天边，那是彷如末日般的黑云压境和电闪雷鸣。  
“但是我不准备真的放他一马。”杰克莫里森说，“起半帆，我们绕过去。”  
杰西觉得这个男人确实是恶魔。谁说恶魔必须长着角，全身都是毛，看起来是山羊的亲戚？恶魔也可以是金发蓝眼，有着好比天使的英俊长相，他的舰船散发着圣洁的光辉，干的却是恐怖勾当。  
圣少女号快如闪电，三层甲板上的四十门炮能让她轻易撕碎敌人。在风暴边缘，她以漂亮的身姿戏弄风浪，完美地绕过了风暴中心，在数个小时后抵达了加斯帕港口。彼时，大雨已至。港口里挤满了避风的船只。有些船降下旗帜，遮挡船名，好让人辨认不出身份。但即便如此，杰西还是一眼就看到了停泊在里头铁鸦号，黑铁色的船像一头怪兽安静地潜伏在港口。杰西还记得在那片大雾中第一次看见铁鸦号的样子，怪兽就是怪兽。即便装作人畜无害的样子，也依然是怪兽。  
“我要去酒馆里喝一杯。”杰克莫里森说，“你们其他人有别的事情要干。”  
“把铁鸦号给开走。”他说。  
大雨成了最好的掩护。杰西跟着一伙海军摸到铁鸦号下面，偷偷挂上绳索，爬上甲板。水手们都去舱室躲雨了，只留下值班的倒霉蛋。他们很轻松地放倒了岗哨，又把舱室里的水手一网打尽。起锚解缆绳，铁青色的船在雨幕中静悄悄地离开了港口。  
杰西觉得铁鸦号绝对是一个婊子。  
她就这样温顺驯良地被他们开出了码头。一直开到了大海上，风雨逐渐减弱，意味着他们已经远离风暴中心。然而就在这个时候，连同杰西在内的所有人都意识到了自己似乎是中了圈套。  
一条缆绳在无风的情况下把一位水手打下了船。杰西看到，紧接着船舵自行转动起来，整艘船开始在海面上打转。  
其余缆绳仿佛是为了声援船舵一般，自行脱落，整面帆就这样砸了下来，在风力的帮助下揍翻了几个海军。  
有人开始叫喊：这船怎么回事！  
而杰西则眼明手快地抓住桅杆，避免被风帆给打下船去。  
他闭着眼睛，口中念念有词，祈祷船不要发现他。没多久，尖叫声停止了。杰克感觉有人在戳他。他睁开眼睛，发现是一截缆绳在抽打他的屁股。  
“你干啥！”年轻的水手跳起来，“我和他们可不是一伙的！”  
缆绳如蛇般扭动，一把裹住杰西的腰，把他从桅杆上撕扯下来。“放手！你放手！”杰西在半空中叫喊，也许是人在危机时刻会特别聪明。“我带你去找莱耶斯！”被甩飞的那一瞬间他喊了出来。  
缆绳犹豫了一秒钟，突然反过来捉住了已经摔向空中的杰西。年轻的水手大呼小叫，几乎吓尿裤子。  
铁鸦号把他安稳地放在甲板上，那些缆绳在他面前舞动，作威胁状。杰西摸摸摔得生疼的肩膀：“知道不，你跟你的主子简直一个德行。”  
缆绳换了个姿势，似乎是很同意他说法的样子。  
杰西突然意识到，他确确实实是在跟一艘船对话，然而照理说，和什么东西对话至少得面向对方的脸，直视对方的眼睛。但这会儿杰西真不知道铁鸦号的眼睛在那里，他只能看着那些缆绳和风帆。  
尽管只是几卷粗麻绳和几大片涂了焦油的帆布，却能让人感受到真真切切的恶毒。  
恶毒，工于心计的铁鸦号把杰西推到舵手的位置，缆绳在他屁股上抽打了一下，又给他展示了一具摔死的海军尸体。  
这下可好了。杰西心想，也许老老实实死掉才是上策。


	6. Chapter 6

“不是谁都能开得动铁鸦号。”莱耶斯盯着海图，突然没头没尾地说了一句。  
“你在说啥？”金发男人问。  
“没什么。”莱耶斯把目光重新放到了海图上。现在他们知道了，这张海图是人皮。经纬线和陆地是刺上去的。这俩航海老手一下就认出了陆地岛屿的形状是在哪一片海域，然而当莱耶斯拿出正经的海图做比对，却发现中间多了一座小岛。  
“看来是真的了。”莫里森说，难得的严肃。  
“什么是真的？”  
“宝藏。”金发男人指着人皮海图上多出来的小岛。  
“知道我在想什么不？”莱耶斯说。  
“你在想不如把这个碍事的海军军官宰了，然后去找宝藏，得了宝藏还怕铁鸦号不回来？”金发男人说。  
“猜得很准，那你一准也有对策了是吧？”  
“你这次没猜对，小加。”  
“不准喊我小加。”  
“莱耶斯船长。”金发男人说，“这次我是真没招了，要不是有首歌的歌词胡言乱语……”  
“…………”  
“毕竟是胡言乱语，没有任何证据说明，一块儿打开魔盒的人也必须一起上岛才行？”  
“………………”  
站在一旁的罗兰捅了捅大副：“有没有觉得你们老大被这个海军吃得死死的？”  
“有。”大副说。  
“大屌传奇需要增加一个新角色。”罗兰说，“就没人疑惑这俩虽然是死对头，却能同手同脚地打开魔盒的机关？”  
大副摊开粗香肠一般的手指，这个汉子看起来已经不想去深究了这些事情了。  
“就这么办吧。我俩去找宝藏。宝藏均分，铁鸦号归你，小岛归女王。”金发男人全都安排好了。  
而铁鸦号的船长此时此刻看起来很不爽。  
大副附耳上去：“头儿，得了宝藏之后你也可以宰了他。”  
“就你聪明。”莱耶斯横了他一眼。  
有了海图，目标就明确了起来。暴风雨过后的海面尤为平静，圣少女号挂了满帆，破浪而行。  
“小加，仓库里的朗姆酒都搬出来喝吧。”日照很好的甲板上，有位蓝眼睛的俘虏冲船长建议道。  
“这可是你们海军的物资，你倒是一点都不心疼。”  
“酒是严格管控的玩意，平时抱着酒桶也喝不着。”这位俘虏大言不惭地说。  
“我懂你意思了，是要我来背这个锅是吧？”  
“小加你真聪明。”  
“再喊一声小加就剁你一根手指。”听见“手指”两个字，黑皮肤男人肩头的怪鸟兴奋起来。它等了半天才发现主人只是说说而已，失望地叫了一声。  
既然圣少女号被海盗劫持，那么海盗把朗姆酒的库存搬空也是很合理的事情。反正剩下的海军俘虏都在舱底待着，压根不知道他们的长官在同海盗头子做什么交易。  
“你这只鸟儿到底什么来头？”酒精下肚，莫里森越发肆无忌惮起来。他指着莱耶斯肩头的鸟，嘴里发出逗弄鹦鹉的声音。  
那怪鸟静静地看着眼前的金发人类，血红的眼睛满怀恶意。“‘小中指’最喜欢吃人心肝。”莱耶斯漫不经心地说，“再近一些，它就能割开你的喉咙了。”  
莫里森缩回了手。“你喊它什么？‘小中指’？”  
莱耶斯伸出左手手掌，那手上分明缺了一根中指，断口平整光滑，想不出得是怎样锋利的刀剑才能砍下。“只用一根手指就能把你干掉，这句话可不是说谎。”这个黑皮肤男人说。  
“你知不知道丰收号的故事～？”宝物掮客罗兰倚在船舷上，“那可是莱耶斯船长的传奇之一。”  
“闭嘴。”莱耶斯的脸一下子黑了下来。  
“难道不是？”罗兰跳到离莫里森更近的那一头，这个宝物掮客很懂物种克制那一套。“你敢说那不是你最得意的一战？”  
莱耶斯沉默不语。而罗兰自顾自说着。“铁鸦群遮天蔽日，绞杀一切生命！连船上的老鼠都没放过——”  
没人看清发生了什么。罗兰手里的木杯应声而碎。朗姆酒洒了一地。  
“你再不闭嘴，下次就是脑袋。”黑皮肤男人说。  
此时此刻，风和日丽。却听见瞭望手叫喊道：“左舷出现不明船只！”莱耶斯掏出望远镜看去，确实有一艘船逐渐靠近中。那船看起来像是废木料拼接而成，风帆也都是不同颜色的补丁，旗帜是一个炸弹上画着笑脸。  
“是詹米森和马可那俩个疯子？”大副举目眺望，莱耶斯点点头。  
“那俩家伙也在通缉名单上。”莫里森插嘴，“不过赏金没你高。”莱耶斯瞪了他一眼。  
圣少女号偏转船头，把航线给让了出来。然而就在这个时候，一发炮弹擦过甲板，落入海中。站在那个位置的罗兰吓得赶紧缩回了手。  
那枚炮弹落进水中，突然在水下爆炸，几条倒霉的鱼连带着水花被炸到了半空中，落在了圣少女号的甲板上。  
紧接着，数发炮弹驾到。它们落进圣少女号周围的海水里，然后纷纷爆炸。爆炸的冲力让圣少女号左右摇摆，被炸上天的鱼群劈头盖脸地砸在甲板上。  
“左满舵！炮手下甲板，开右舷炮门！”莱耶斯说。  
“你的同行一定认出了圣少女号！”莫里森说，“詹米和马可可是舰船杀手，起码有十八艘失踪的船有确凿证据和他俩有关。”  
“你不想你的婊子船变成第十九艘，对吧？”莱耶斯说。  
“当然不想，她是我的宝贝！”  
“那就闭上嘴，准备作战！”莱耶斯吼道。  
“炸炸炸炸！”詹米森在甲板上蹦跶，他的一条假腿敲在木板上，发出难听的声音。“开火！开火！炸掉那艘海军的船！炸掉！”火炮应声而响，几十发炮弹出膛，飞向对方的舰船，组成致命的铁幕。“再逃跑也没有用！詹米的火炮可是世界第一！世界！第一！”  
这话倒是不假，詹米森本是一个研究火药的工匠，英国人花钱买下他的专利，聘请他为军队工作。詹米森和他的大块头搭档马可同意了，但没想到这两个家伙私下里偷走了铸造完成的大炮，企图抢劫银行。  
东窗事发，詹米森和马可只能落荒而逃，好几年没有了消息。等他俩再度出现，则是以海盗的面目，别号“舰船杀手”，在大海上肆意妄为。  
詹米森宣称自己留着一手没有告诉军官老爷们，他伟大的大炮们确实在海上势不可挡。只不过有时候也会出些小问题。  
这就使得没有哪个脑瓜正常的海盗会考虑装载詹米森特制的火炮。  
“呀哈哈哈！这艘船的船长脑子坏了嘛！绕着圈是要做什么！马可！把他们炸个稀巴烂！”詹米掏出随身携带的圆球炸药。  
“哦不不不不对劲！这些家伙冲过来了！冲、冲过来了！大块头！”  
圣少女号在海上同对方玩起了花样，两艘船各自绕圈，彼此都想将对方侧舷当做目标。然而圣少女号的速度更快一些，她率先出手，炮弹命中敌船的船尾附近。  
“狂鼠你这个蠢货！”莱耶斯在甲板上高呼詹米森的绰号，“老子现在才是这艘船的船长！”  
“咦？莱耶斯？”詹米森认出了对方，“马可！你猜我看到了什么？莱耶斯，铁鸦号的老伙计！不对，这不是铁鸦号，这可是海军的船。哦天哪，莱耶斯，你倒戈了？你变成海军了？”  
“………………不是！”黑皮肤男人的脸皱成了一团。  
但詹米森已经完全坚定地认定自己刚刚下的结论了。“我喜欢老伙计，但是我讨厌海军！怎么办马可，这个选择题真难！”  
他沉默的大块头搭档倒不认为这桩选择题很难，他伸出一只巨大铁钩，以非人之力丢过船舷，铁钩砸穿了了圣少女号的甲板，死死勾住了船。  
“干得好马可！就这样！她跑不了！”  
“你真的脑子坏掉了！我不是海军！你个猪头！”纵帆在风的作用下，试图将圣少女号拉走。然而马可的怪力却将这股力彻底抵消。  
“现在！就是现在！发射！”詹米森一跺脚。  
“完了！完了！”罗兰抱头逃窜。  
莫里森跑向火炮甲板。  
两艘船之间的铁索上突然蹿上一个身影，源氏踩在铁索上，狂奔向敌船。“小中指”在他左侧，振翅疾行。  
“来了！来了！马可！咱们得好好招呼！”詹米森点燃炸药，丢向飞奔而来的年轻人。  
“小中指”一张翅膀，顺风上升，避开了袭击。源氏抽出刀，砍断了炸弹引线。那几个圆球瞬时变哑，落进海中。  
但火炮马上就要发射了。“小中指”冲向詹米森，源氏则扑向手持铁索的马可。詹米森边跳边打，炸弹在半空中飞来飞去。  
马可单手擒住铁索，右手对上红眼睛的东方青年，好比棕熊对上一只松鼠。  
火炮甲板上，詹米森的船员已经点燃了引线。那引线迅速燃烧，马上就要没入炮筒。  
就在此刻，一声炮火率先响起。一枚炮弹自圣少女号的炮门飞出，击中了铁索。铁索应声而断，一股巨大力量的突然丢失，让两艘船瞬间向外晃去。  
在这同时，詹米森的火炮们发射了。所有的炮弹仰角飞出。  
“源氏！回来！”莱耶斯大吼。源氏听言反身跑向船舷。他飞身跳向圣少女号的甲板，铁幕在他身下袭来。千钧一发，他扭身避开一枚炮弹，伸手抓住了半空中的半截铁链。  
风舵的力量瞬间有了回报。炮弹们擦着船舷射向圣少女号头顶的天空，然后落入她身后的大海。源氏挂在了侧舷上。毫发无伤。。  
“不能让他们跑了！不能！”詹米暴跳如雷，“再来！再准备！”  
圣少女号已经转向，这是最后的机会。  
然而就在这个时候，詹米脚下的火炮甲板传来了爆炸声，一发连着一发。紧接着整艘船都被炸上了天。  
有幸近距离目睹那艘凶猛破船被自己的火炮炸成碎片的圣少女号的上的诸位，心里想的都是同一件事：难怪没人愿意在自己的船上安装詹米森特制的火力。  
莫里森瘫坐在一架火炮边上，那炮口还在发烫。  
詹米森的船燃起熊熊大火。船上水手娴熟地放下小艇，开始自救。“就差一点！一点！”詹米森暴跳如雷，被他的大块头搭档扛上了小艇。  
毫发无伤的圣少女号扬长而去。  
“你用了什么魔法，打中了那关键的一炮？”莱耶斯问莫里森。  
“也许是上帝认为，‘这个拼命想保住自己船的男人太过虔诚’，所以给予了祝福。”莫里森说。（作者注:风帆时代的火炮没有精确射击的能力，因为风力和海浪，外加炮弹和炮筒并不严丝密合，所以都是随缘炮）  
莱耶斯眯起了眼睛。

海图上显示的位置，确实有一座小岛。这座岛屿有着茂密的植被，海滩也显得平易近人。但莱耶斯觉得，这绝对是一种伪装。这座岛屿散发着一股奇怪的气息，硬要说的话，就是所谓的“太正常了”。  
圣少女号停泊在岛屿不远处，放了小船下水。包括莱耶斯和莫里森在内的先遣小队向岛屿划去。  
大副留在了船上，他表示自己年纪大了，经不起奇奇怪怪的事情。随行的有罗兰，这家伙声称如果谁阻止他目睹冒险最高潮的部分，他就和谁拼命。然后是莱耶斯和莫里森，这两个上小船就开始吵架，关于谁坐哪个位置之类的事情。再然后就是名叫源氏的年轻人，罗兰打听出他的全名应该是岛田源氏。然而这个明显从其他国家来的名字被莱耶斯宣称太难记而直接弃之不用。  
小船划过清澈海水，水下是一片漂亮的珊瑚，色彩斑斓的小鱼来回游弋，仿佛空中的小鸟。  
小船靠上了海滩。他们鱼贯下船，往丛林中走去。先前说了，这座到的植被茂密到从外面完全看不清树林里是怎么个情况。  
一行人保持着莱耶斯打头，莫里森第二，罗兰和其他水手在中间，源氏断后的队形。丛林的路很难走，因为根本没有路。莱耶斯肩头的怪鸟“小中指”咕咕哝哝表达着不满，“闭嘴吧！要不要把你当砍刀使？”莱耶斯不耐烦地说。“小中指”抱怨地怪叫一声，一飞冲天而去，把主人撒手扔下。  
“啧。”莱耶斯挥刀开路，继续往丛林深处走去。  
大副在圣少女号上等着。他年过四十，已经开始发福，挺着圆滚滚的肚子，寻常尺码的衣服都穿不太下。他跟着莱耶斯不下十年，连他自己都记不清了。只晓得最初的时候，他的腰围还很一般。  
如果一艘船是一个国家，船长是国王，那大副就是国王的右手。他得负责把所有的日常事务办妥帖，好让船长的心思花在真正重要的事情上。  
再没有谁比莱耶斯更像一个国王了。他身上有一股孤高又烈性的气质，就像冷冷的月光和烈酒的混合，比大海还捉摸不透。  
大副由衷地想，只不过对莱耶斯来说，这艘船太小了，装不下他的野心和血性。他觉得自己就像个忧虑的老臣，忧虑国王总有一天会把所有人带进沟里去。尤其是在圣少女号上看到一张莱耶斯的通缉令，边上插着好几把餐刀之后，他更加忧虑了。  
大副等了很久，终于按捺不住了。他让人解下另一艘小艇，挑了几个好手，带上武器登岛。大副才踏上沙滩，就看到丛林的树枝晃动，这让他跟手下都非常紧张，毕竟距离上次和人真刀真枪地拼，好像已经过去十来年了。  
结果罗兰率先从丛林中摔了出来，接着是其他人，最后是岛田。  
大副数了数，“船长和那个海军呢？”  
罗兰一脸迷茫，“怎么？老哥不在？”他环顾四周，发现确实没有那位黑皮肤男人的身影。  
“大活人都看不住么！”大副急了，跑向丛林，其他人紧随其后一同钻了进去。然而不过一刻钟时间，大副钻了出来，脸上是同罗兰他们差不多的神情。  
根据罗兰的说法，他们上一秒钟还跟在莱耶斯后面，但是很快因为丛林浓密的树叶，弄丢了他俩的踪影。  
“你能想象吗！就是一秒钟！老哥他拨开一大片叶子，向前走，那个金发的混球跟着他。然后就在我拨开同一片叶子之后，他俩就不见了！”罗兰一脸看到鬼的样子。  
“源氏，你看到什么没有？”大副放弃询问这个宝物掮客，转向年轻人。后者摇摇头，没什么表情的脸上多了一丝沮丧和困惑。仿佛一头野兽遇到了自己完全没见过的套路，以至于利爪迟疑。  
“然后我们找了好几圈，不管从哪个位置进这片林子，最后都会转回海滩。”罗兰说，“就跟你刚才一样。”  
“………………”大副感到一阵眩晕。


	7. Chapter 7

“小加，小加。”莫里森敲敲前头那人的肩膀，“停一停。”  
莱耶斯停下了。  
“回过头来，看看我。”莫里森又发出指令。  
黑皮肤男人转过身来，看着他。莫里森松了一口气，“还好。至少你没有变成妖魔什么的。”  
“什么鬼？”莱耶斯皱起眉头。  
“看看周围。你就会明白我在说什么。”  
此时此刻他们所在的地方，丛林已经没有那么茂密，两边能看见一些裸露的岩石，这意味着他们正在前往一个类似山谷的地形。然而，在植物下面，若隐若现的是……  
莫里森走过去，拨开宽大的叶子。下头裸露出了一具白骨。  
那白骨衣服的残片还在，张大着嘴，空洞的眼窝子里扎着一把剑。顺着剑看去，另一具白骨映入眼中，它正对着前一具白骨，胸口被另一把剑刺穿。  
傻瓜也看得出来，这两具白骨生前是互搏至死。  
“你的宝物掮客和手下都不见了。”莫里森说。  
“这我知道，怕你害怕我没告诉你。”莱耶斯讲。  
“你确定我会因为这种事情害怕？在看到了这些之后……？”莫里森说。他环顾四周，整个山谷里错落着无数白骨，全都两人一组，保持着互相争斗的死相。  
“你觉得……只有我们两个到了这地方，是不是巧合……？”莫里森说。  
但莱耶斯没有理他，黑皮肤男人直接向前走去。莫里森看到山谷中间，伫立着一具身穿华美衣袍的白骨，那具骷髅披金戴银，被什么支架给支撑着，脑袋歪向一边，一只手向前伸出。那架势让人想起人祭。  
“嘿，小加！”莫里森企图喊住莱耶斯。他追了上去，抓住莱耶斯伸向那具骷髅的手。这个时候他看清了，骷髅手中有一枚戒指。  
这枚戒指看起来是金属打造，上头镶嵌着一块石头，看起来古老又粗糙。但不知道为什么，莫里森觉得这枚戒指美丽极了，他非常非常想要得到它。  
当然，他可以确定莱耶斯也是这样想的。后者用力挣脱莫里森的手指，再度向戒指抓去。  
“等等你这家伙！”莫里森怎可能放过这个机会，干脆用手肘去撞对方。两个人就这样在戒指面前相互角力了起来。  
冒险者。  
突然莫里森听见了一个女人的声音。  
他抬头望向骷髅，却发现这具骷髅看起来像个女人。有时候人会有这种体验，一晃眼把什么东西看成了别的。但起码这两件东西肯定有相似的地方。  
这会儿骷髅与美女照理说完全没有雷同的地方，但莫里森发现自己就是晃眼了。  
一愿神戒就在你的面前。这个女人开口说话，但声音好像直入人的脑袋，无需经过耳朵。  
每隔一百九十年，魔盒会带着海图出现一次。只有心有灵犀的两人方能打开。  
两者同行，才能抵达此处。  
不过，一愿神戒只能满足一个人的一个愿望。  
女人笑了起来。  
看看你的伙伴，他现在一定想着要杀了你，抢走它。  
莫里森看向莱耶斯，发现对方也看着他。  
兄弟反目，父子相杀，亲人成仇敌。女人像唱歌似的说着，背叛的种子此刻萌芽，你就要命丧当场。  
“命丧当场，嗯？”莫里森说。  
“我就知道你没怀好心。”莱耶斯讲。  
两人同时抽出了剑。  
“只有一个人能出去！带着戒指！”莫里森一剑刺出。  
“我也是这样想的。”莱耶斯格挡攻击，反手挺剑。  
两人打了起来。四周都是互搏而死的先驱者遗骸。  
战到第五个回合，莫里森突然虚晃一剑，转身劈向女人的手腕。那手腕应声而断，在半空中化为白骨。那戒指随着白骨一同飞出，莱耶斯眼明手快，抓住了戒指。  
“得手了！快跑！”莱耶斯往高台下冲。  
“来了来了！”莫里森紧随其后。  
…………  
你们……？  
你们……！  
你们这是怎么回事！  
骷髅，或者说女人愣了好一会，突然意识到发生了什么。  
我的蛊惑！怎么了？！你俩不应该相争到死才对吗！我已经把背叛的种子种下，你们是怎么回事！？  
“背叛的种子？”  
“这人每时每刻都想着捅死我！哪儿还需要背叛的种子！”莫里森说。  
“虽然我痛恨他到世界尽头，不过这句话我倒是很同意。”莱耶斯讲。  
你们不是一同打开了魔盒吗！打开了我的魔盒！我的脸可是亲眼看到了！你们不是至亲的灵魂伴侣吗！  
随着女人的咆哮，周围的白骨开始颤动，慢慢站起来。两人一组，开始逼近同样是两人的莫里森和莱耶斯。  
“那原来是你的脸啊！”莫里森叫喊着，脚下不停。  
“我就知道女人都是工于心计的。”莱耶斯说。  
你们现在应该憎恨彼此，相争而死啊！  
“我才不要！”  
“我也是！”  
两人狂奔。身后是骷髅大军。

航行第四天，杰西感觉自己终于同铁鸦号混熟了。他依靠着曾经在港口哄骗姑娘的法门，勉勉强强让铁鸦号安分守己。谁想到这艘船既没有漂亮脸蛋，也没有能分开双腿，竟然也听得了杰西哄姑娘的好话。  
但也许，她只是把杰西当做一个笨蛋来戏耍，好看看他能坚持多久。  
这艘船竟然根本不需要水手，光凭杰西的一张嘴就能开动。航行到第四天，杰西觉得自己估计在劫难逃了。因为他的好话都说完了，航海知识也一股脑儿掏了出来。但似乎压根哄骗不了铁鸦号。  
这家伙是船，谁能比她更懂风浪？  
那些缆绳缠绕了过来，不怀好意地磨蹭磨蹭杰西的脖子和脚。“呃，打个商量？”杰西说，“我也很想找到你的主人，就是我真的不知道他会去哪儿——”  
一艘船想要一个水手死，有一万种手法。  
缆绳捉住了杰西。后者尖叫起来。  
就在这个时候，远处天边出现了一个小黑点。  
“小中指”乘着上升气流，飞向铁鸦号的桅杆。杰西也看到了，他挂在半空中尖叫着“鸟！鸟！头儿的鸟！”  
缆绳瞬间松开，杰西摔在了甲板上。  
那鸟绕着桅杆盘旋了几圈，最后落在了船舵上。好嘛，那船舵就自动转向，风帆鼓起。铁鸦号向着大海的某处破浪而去。

莫里森和莱耶斯在丛林里狂奔。  
“你是怎么想到装作中了蛊惑，然后找机会阴那个妖怪的？”莫里森说。  
“我没想啊。”莱耶斯说。  
“…………”  
“那几剑都是来真的吗，小加？”  
“不然你还以为我会和你搂搂抱抱，相亲相爱？”莱耶斯说，“戒指归我，岛归你那个女王。你要是不同意，我就把你钉在地上。”  
“这种作妖的岛恐怕归入领土也不是啥好事！”  
两人钻出丛林，发现所有人都看着他们。  
“头儿——”大副看见莱耶斯，喜形于色，“铁鸦号——”  
“跑跑跑！！上船！”莱耶斯越过他们，跑向海滩。  
紧接着，无数骷髅连滚带爬地从丛林里跌了出来，它们七零八落地跌出，然后好一顿倒腾才重新站起来。  
这些骷髅辨别了一下周围，找到了唯一的那群活人，也就是铁鸦号的水手们。于是按照所有冒险故事的剧本，它们挥舞着刀剑扑向了对方。  
“骷髅！漫山遍野的骷髅大军！”罗兰率先反应过来，手舞足蹈转身逃跑。源氏还想反击一下，被大副拽着胳膊拖走了。  
所有人都沿着海岸线逃窜，好找到一个能够摆脱骷髅大军的法子。然而岛屿就这么小，绕了一圈就回到了原地。眼疾手快的水手们率先驾着小船游回了自己的船上。  
只剩下莱耶斯和莫里森被紧追不放。  
“你的手下真是太勇敢了！”莫里森好容易抓住机会，逃跑之余死命挤兑。莱耶斯阴着脸，不说话。他打定主意，如果能活着回到岛上，一定要抽他们出气，最好再吊死几个。  
“为啥它们还在追我们！”莫里森扭头看身后，骷髅们张牙舞爪，完全没有要放过他们的意思。  
“戒指！”莱耶斯说，“这个戒指！”  
“那就把戒指扔了！”莫里森喊。  
“不行！”莱耶斯死不松口。  
“不就是一个愿望而已！”  
“‘不就是一个愿望而已’？！”  
“把戒指给我！”  
“做梦吧！”  
两人边跑边抢夺。

杰西不知道发生了什么。他只知道铁鸦号在“小中指”的带领下，全速前进。不久之后远处就出现了一座岛屿，而在岛屿边上停泊的，是圣少女号。  
铁鸦号停在距离岛屿有一些距离的地方，杰西解开一艘小船，打算独自登岛看看发生了什么。  
他才踏上岛屿，就看到铁鸦号的大副等人一溜烟地往海边狂奔。  
“嗨！这是怎么了！”杰西冲他们喊话，但是没有人理会他。  
紧接着他看到从远处跑向他的是……  
毫无疑问，那个深色皮肤的男人就是头儿，而另一个在阳光下闪耀的金发男人，不会错的，杰克莫里森。可怕的海军少将。两人一边跑一边争抢着什么东西。  
就在这个时候，一个闪亮的东西从两个争抢的男人手中飞出，呈抛物线状飞向了杰西。  
杰西实在受够了。他千里迢迢地和一艘活船跑来这里，好容易踏上了岸，却发现所有人都忙着逃命，没有人理会他。  
“谁来告诉我，这儿到底发生了什么事？”杰西虚脱地说。  
那枚闪亮的东西，飞在半空中，突然光芒一闪。紧接着杰西仿佛被这光芒给冲击到了似的，猛地后退了一步。  
茫然的神情褪去，杰西的表情变得极为复杂。  
在莫里森和莱耶斯身后，那些骷髅们瞬间垮塌，变成了海滩上的一片平淡无奇的白骨。  
戒指躺在杰西脚边，古老又粗糙的金属块儿，同样平淡无奇。  
“杰西麦克雷！”意识到发生了什么的莱耶斯吼道。  
“好歹你们免去了向我解释的麻烦！”杰西后退几步，准备逃跑。托神戒的福，他完全明白了这件事的前因后果，包括岛上发生的一切。但也正因为如此，他才懂得莱耶斯为何如此愤怒。  
“好歹我把铁鸦号给您带回来了！”为了活命，杰西撒腿就逃。  
一声枪响，子弹打在杰西身边的沙地上。又一声枪响，依然被他扭动闪避。这家伙呈Z字型在沙地上闪躲跳跃。莱耶斯忍无可忍，吹响了口哨。“小中指”应声而来，悄无声息地扑向远处正在拼命逃窜的水手杰西。  
就在翅膀的利刃即将触及杰西的喉咙的那瞬间，水手猛地扑向地面，以五体投地的姿势躲过了致命一击。  
“小中指”盘旋在半空中，寻找另一个杀戮机会。  
然而就在此时此刻，海面上突然吹来了一阵渗入骨髓、寒冷至极的强风。

FIN


End file.
